


masterchef classes

by isabellaheathcliff



Category: SKAM (Italy)
Genre: Cooking Lessons, M/M, ci si abbraccia tanto, elia si crede Cracco, filippo chiama elia occhi dolci
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 20:44:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16940403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isabellaheathcliff/pseuds/isabellaheathcliff
Summary: Tutti ridono, tolto Martino che oltraggiato guarda il suo ragazzo che ride di gusto prima di rispondere ad Elia e al tempo stesso addolcendo il rosso accarezzandogli dolcemente i capelli.“Guarda che la carbonara era una mina”“Nel senso che ti esplode nello stomaco uccidendoti? Ci credo, 'Zi! E sappi che la mia missione ora sarà insegnarti a cucinare. Ogni volta che faremo serata qui cucinerai con me - sì Marti può venire, mica voglio separarvi per un'oretta scarsa, sia mai - e alla fine sarai pronto per andare a vincere masterchef”shameless fluff e bonding tra la brotp che amo a prescindere: quella tra Elia e Niccolò.Le shiip sono in secondopiano tranne la rames e la elippo!





	masterchef classes

**Author's Note:**

> L'idea per questa storia nasce nella clip in cui Elia dice che vuole cucinare lui a Bracciano e mi sono immaginata la sua reazione alla carbonara di Nico. Voleva essere solo humor ma il fluff ha preso piede e quindi solo dolcezza per i nostri due ragazzi.

 

Niccolò e Martino stanno raccontando di come si sono conosciuti e le difficoltà affrontate in quelle settimane in cui questo li aveva esclusi dalla sua vita per la paura di perderli. Elia è felice di ricevere qualche risposta, vuole davvero sapere ma non riesce a superare quello che ha sentito poco prima, ne è profondamente disgustato e offeso, in quanto italiano.

“No Zì, fermatevi. Io non ci posso pensare a quella povera carbonara. Devo darti lezioni di cucina, Fares, non possiamo rischiare che ci uccidi Martino. Sarà noioso e una lagna ma ci siamo molto affezionati”

Tutti ridono, tolto Martino che oltraggiato guarda il suo ragazzo che ride di gusto prima di rispondere ad Elia e al tempo stesso addolcendo il rosso accarezzandogli dolcemente i capelli.

“Guarda che la carbonara era una mina”

“Nel senso che ti esplode nello stomaco uccidendoti? Ci credo, 'Zi! E sappi che la mia missione ora sarà insegnarti a cucinare. Ogni volta che faremo serata qui cucinerai con me - sì Marti può venire, mica voglio separarvi per un'oretta scarsa, sia mai - e alla fine sarai pronto per andare a vincere masterchef”

“Non esageri ora Elì?” chiede Gio, prima di continuare a bere la birra quasi terminata che tiene tra le mani.

“Per niente, rischia di ammazzarci il nostro piccolo raggio di sole”

E Elia smette di parlare perché Martino lo manda a quel paese prima di assalirlo fisicamente per una lotta a chi riceve più ceffoni sulla nuca.

Ma intanto è deciso, lo fa per tutti, per mantenere alto l'onore italiano della migliore cucina al mondo.

 

  1. Lasagne




Elia guida Martino e Niccolò nella cucina di casa sua dopo aver fatto posare loro i giubbotti, le bottiglie di vino e lavarsi le mani – le basi proprio - e aver intimato a Martino di godersi la scena mentre lui insegna al suo amato a rispettare e amare secoli di tradizione culinaria apprezzata in tutto il mondo.

“Qui è difficile sbagliare. Procederemo con il metodo semplice, ti risparmio il metodo terrone in cui le lasagne vanno sbollentate foglio per foglio nell'acqua calda. Sono clemente”

“Non ti chiami più Elia?”

“Nico, no”

“Una volta eri simpatico, cosa è cambiato Elì?” lo prende in giro Martino, impegnato ad aprire un pacco di patatine con le sue lunghe dita per iniziare a mangiucchiare in attesa della portata principale.

“Che con il cibo non si scherza Marti”

Alla fine ridono comunque e decidono di usare il metodo più lungo, bruciandosi le dita tra l'acqua e la pasta calda sbollentata e raccolta con il colino, cosa che fa ridere Martino e Niccolò anche se non capisce cosa ci sia di divertente in quella parola.

Elia impara a conoscere meglio Niccolò e capisce perché Martino ne è innamorato. C'è qualcosa di magnetico in lui e il suo aspetto certamente aiuta, bisogna essere totalmente privi di vista per non apprezzare la sua bellezza. Ma la cosa che lo rende veramente bello è lo sguardo dolce che assume quando Martino gli parla o gli gravita semplicemente intorno, forse è quello che intende la gente quando dicono che l'amore rende più belli. C'è un velo di felicità intorno a loro che li rende decisamente belli. Da invidiare quasi, se non fosse che la sua felicità per l'amico è vera, sincera.

Augura il meglio a entrambi, anche se Niccolò rischia di farlo impazzire aggiungendo ingredienti non previsti appena lui si distrae.

Ed è così che le lasagne classiche assumono una tonalità internazionale grazie alla quantità allarmante di tabasco che Niccolò ha versato nel ragù.

Chiaramente il ragazzo ha un problema con il piccante ma Elia riuscirà a portarlo sulla retta via, se lo sente.

 

  1. Risotto allo zafferano




Questa volta a casa sua non sono solo loro tre ma vi è c’è anche Filippo Sava, fratello di Eleonora e in qualche modo guru spirituale e gay di Martino. Ha provato a capirci qualcosa in questa cosa Elia, davvero, ma forse l'ignoranza non guasta in questo caso.

Filippo è lì perché Martino aveva detto che l'altra volta si era annoiato a guardarli e basta quindi questa volta si è portato la compagnia da casa, anche se nel giro di venti minuti sarebbero arrivati Gio, Luchino, Eva e Silvia per quella che sembrava essere una serata di coppie e possibili coppie.

Tranne lui e Filippo, ovviamente.

Per fortuna almeno non avevano invitato Federicona che, da quando aveva capito che Martino era fuori dal mercato, era passata a provarci con lui. E no grazie, al momento non è alla ricerca di niente di serio o di qualcuno a cui potrebbe piacere davvero e quindi far nascere qualcosa. Ci tiene alla sua libertà Elia, ai suoi casini.

Per la preparazione del piatto Elia suddivide dei ruoli a ognuno dei ragazzi presenti.

Filippo deve controllare Niccolò, specialmente quando si avvicina alla mensola delle spezie o a qualsiasi posto contenente cibo che non sia inerente alla ricetta.

Martino deve controllare che Filippo non finisca tutto il vino bianco necessario per sfumare il riso - _ci sono tre bottiglie in frigo, aprine una_ \- e infine Niccolò ha l'ingrato ruolo di girare il risotto per non farlo bruciare.

Tutto sembra a prova di Fares e le sue idee pazze – perché sì, se a qualcuno interessa la sua opinione, ormai crede di conoscerlo abbastanza da poter dire con tutta tranquillità che il ragazzo è decisamente imprevedibile, nel senso buono del termine, e quello che ci voleva a uno statico Martino - peccato che negli ultimi minuti di cottura il campanello che l'avvisa dell'arrivo di Giovanni e Luchino lo distrae quanto basta per permettere a Niccolò di inserire nel riso delle sottilette e delle melanzane fritte a cubetti che ha trovato nel frigorifero.

Elia guarda sconsolato in ordine Filippo, Martino e poi Niccolò.

“Sono deluso da tutti voi”

Ridono tutti, compreso lui perché sì, comunque è solo un'occasione per stare insieme e conoscere meglio Niccolò tenendolo occupato da tutto quello che gli passa per la testa. Almeno le melanzane non sono piccanti come il tabasco.

Filippo si avvicina con un bicchiere pieno di vino e glielo passa, sorridendo in maniera a dir poco enigmatica. Come una sfinge che impassibile chiede indovinelli.

“Dai occhi dolci, poteva andare peggio”

Elia deglutisce, imbarazzato da quel nomignolo, e pensa di inumidire la sua gola improvvisamente secca con il liquido fresco ma non funziona. Almeno fino a quando Filippo non sposta la sua attenzione al riso, dicendo a Niccolò di girarlo ancora.

Alla fine l'esito non è niente male, ma questo non lo dice a nessuno.

 

3.Torta salata

Elia ha imparato dai suoi sbagli quindi questa volta ha fatto venire Luchino e Giovanni in anticipo per non lasciare mai Niccolò da solo nel suo regno. Inoltre, crede sia impossibile rovinare le torte salate che ha in programma di fare, non quando le due paste sfoglie pronte sono già presenti sul tavolo insieme agli ingredienti che hanno portato Niccolò e Martino e lui è appoggiato al bancone della cucina mentre Niccolò gira gli spinaci sbollentandoli.

“Guarda che non c'è bisogno che mi controlli con il fiato sul collo”

“Non mi fido Fares, sei un bravo ragazzo ma in cucina non ci sono amicizie, c'è solo la buona cucina”

Niccolò ride, con un sorriso spontaneo e non pieno di imbarazzo e teso come faceva a tutti loro all'inizio. Forse spaventato e non a torto di ricevere troppi rimproveri per come ha affrontato la sua attrazione con Martino, facendolo allontanare anche da loro. Ma con il senno di poi e guardando al quadro completo che hanno ora, Elia non lo rimprovera più di tanto, lui al suo posto probabilmente avrebbe combinato più casini e provocato più dolore in quanto stupidamente orgoglioso e _convinto di riuscire a farcela_ tutto da solo.

“Sei troppo rigido, dovresti scopare di più”

Elia in risposta ride anche lui, per quanto è vera quella frase. È come dire che l'acqua è bagnata, non si può contestare.

“Non è che non ci provo eh, ma non me ne va bene una”

“Magari cerchi nel reparto sbagliato?”

Niccolò lo dice agitando le sopracciglia ed è ridicolo, bellissimo ma ridicolo e Elia ringrazia che questo commento non possano sentirlo gli altri, che sono a pochi metri da loro in cucina a parlare e giocare tra loro. Ringrazia perchè farebbero troppe domande a cui lui non saprebbe rispondere.

“Forse” ammette, in imbarazzo quando il suo pensiero finisce a pensare a Filippo con i suoi capelli rosa e il piercing a decorargli il labbro inferiore. E ammetterlo gli lascia addosso una strana sensazione di paura mista a sollievo, una combinazione davvero insolita che non ha idea di come affrontare.

“Vuoi un consiglio?” la voce di Niccolò ora è seria e Elia lo ringrazia perché in quel momento non vuole sentirsi deriso o una barzelletta e ricevere un consiglio non ha mai ucciso nessuno.

“Vai”

“Abbatti qualche muro, va bene essere vulnerabili qualche volta, andare verso cose sconosciute di cui non sappiamo l'esito. Cambiare piccole cose di noi e di quello che ci circonda è ok. Se non cambi non vivi.”

Elia annuisce e basta, evitando lo sguardo verde dell'altro e chiedendosi se era davvero così trasparente per lasciarsi leggere in questa maniera. Aveva sottovalutato il ragazzo.

Dopo avergli dato una pacca sulla spalla minuta, Elia si allunga a spegnere il fuoco e cambiare argomento. Va al tavolo dove gli altri stanno giocando a Risiko e avvicinandosi sente più chiaramente Martino e Luchino discutere.

“Sei un barone del cazzo Luchì, la Russia non ci devi nemmeno provare ad attaccarla”

“Ah no? Guardami Martino. Guardami conquistarti la patria”

“Sei n’infame”

Smettono di litigare solo quando li vedono arrivare e Martino sorride come se non importasse più nulla eccetto quel ragazzo strano che lo segue nella sala da da pranzo - sul cui tavolo ci sono gli ingredienti restanti - aprendo la confezione di ricotta riversandola nella pentola con gli spinaci – ricordati di togliere l'acqua di cottura Fares- prestando poca attenzione a lei in favore di Martino.

E sono quasi disgustosi da quanto sono belli.

“Niccolò”

Lo richiama quasi a malincuore e gli intima di mischiare la ricotta e gli spinaci per amalgamarli al meglio mentre lui sistema le due forme di pasta sfoglia sulle teglie così da portarsi avanti con il lavoro, dato che hanno tutti fame e i due pacchi di patatine non sembrano aver aiutato a saziarli.

“Ecco, ho fatto Elì. Ho messo anche il sale e il pepe”

Elia annuisce, ringraziando che l’abbia fatto perché lui si era totalmente dimenticato ma per fortuna lasciarli sul tavolo era servito all'altro come istruzione.

Una volta messe entrambe nel forno Elia si rilassa prendendo il posto di Martino che si è offerto di controllare la cottura con Niccolò in cucina – che persona portata al sacrificio. Un soldato da onorare con medaglie di ogni tipo.

Ed Elia pensava davvero che questa volta sarebbe andato tutto bene ma non aveva considerato che, presi dalla passione delle effusioni che si stavano scambiando, i due ragazzi non sentissero nemmeno l'odore di bruciato che era arrivato a loro in sala da pranzo.

E quindi la loro unica salvezza era la pizza a domicilio e lasciare le finestre aperte - e magari di ricordarsi di mettere il timer la prossima volta.

 

 

4- Torta

Contro ogni previsione di Elia, questa volta è Niccolò quello che gli chiede aiuto per cucinare qualche giorno dopo l'incidente del timer mancato e lui non può dirgli di no. Non quando gli chiede di aiutarlo a cucinare una torta per il compleanno di Martino.

Il pomeriggio prima della festa Niccolò quindi va da lui e Elia non ci mette tanto a capire che quello è uno di quei giorni in cui bisogna coccolarlo, gli chiede quindi se voglia un thè caldo, gli lascia rubare dei cubetti di cioccolato che sarebbero serviti per ricoprire la torta e gli fa scegliere la musica mentre sistema gli ingredienti che serviranno e la roba che Niccolò ha portato per decorare la torta e la casa. Una serie di festoni fatti da lui in cui ci sono presenti una quantità imbarazzate di giraffe.

“A Marti cosa hai detto per venire qui?” chiede curioso, dato che è consapevole che quel pomeriggio Martino l'aveva lasciato libero da ogni impegno per stare con lui e alla fine si era ritrovato a stare con Giovanni, Luchino e Eva al parco dove era possible fare acrobazie con gli skateboard.

“Che avevo una visita ed è stato tremendo perché si era impuntato di accompagnarmi ma eccomi qui, libero dalla mia badante”

Nella voce c'è una sorta di tristezza che gli fa interrompere quello che sta facendo per guardarlo con tutta la serietà che possiede.

“Non è la tua badante e non lo fa perché si sente obbligato, lo sai”

Niccolò non gli risponde verbalmente, si limita a scrollare piano le spalle con falsa noncuranza.

“Nicolì guardami” e quando il ragazzo incrocia il suo sguardo continua a parlare “non è solo lui che si prende cura di te, è anche il contrario, lo sai. Martino era un casino e non l'ho mai visto così felice e sereno, le relazioni sono reciproco sostegno. Non devi sentirti in colpa, ok? E poi ci aiutiamo tutti qui, no?”

“Non è lo stesso, lui deve sopportare di peggio”

“Non ci pensare Nì, pensa solo a come farlo stare bene a tua volta. Per questo siamo qui, no?”

“Sì, giusto”

Elia si chiede se farlo o meno ma alla fine da persona istintiva qual è stringe il ragazzo minuto in un abbraccio stretto e gli sussurra le frasi che per settimane ha voluto dirgli ma che non sapeva se fossero adeguate o meno.

“Grazie per aver reso Martino felice, non sai quanto è bello vederlo così. Questo è il regalo più bello che gli fai ogni giorno. Non la torta, ma te stesso.”

Imbarazzato, scioglie l'abbraccio ed è felice di vedere che si trova davanti un timido sorriso. Sorride anche lui ampiamente per poi scompigliargli i ricci definiti che gli riempiono la testa.

“Iniziamo, altrimenti non ce la faremo mai a decorarla”

Niccolò si dà molto da fare, riescono addirittura a non far bruciare il pan di spagna al cioccolato ma visto che non possono farne una tutta giusta si dimenticano di bagnarlo e quindi la consistenza è spugnosa ma Martino non dice nulla a proposito. Non per mancanza di cattiveria ma perché troppo emozionato dalla festa a sorpresa organizzata da Niccolò per lui.

Elia sorride quando Filippo – uno dei pochi a essere invitati - gli fa i complimenti per la torta squadrandolo totalmente e si chiede se parla del dolce o di lui ma nel dubbio gli si secca la gola. Vorrebbe avere coraggio per mostrarsi interessato ma non ci riesce, le parole che escono sono quelle sbagliate. Prende in giro Martino – che è riuscito a sporcare di torta Niccolò facendolo ridere di cuore - e contemporaneamente sé stesso.

 

  1. Frittata




Una volta terminata la festa e rimasti solo in sette - lui, Eva, Luchino, Giovanni, Filippo, Martino e Niccolò - ed essendo ancora affamati ed essendoci solo uova in frigo in grande quantità, non resta che fare spaghettata e frittata.

Niccolò gli si avvicina mentre mette sul lavandino le uova prima di romperle con aria decisamente più tranquilla di quella avuta nel pomeriggio e di questo non può che gioire.

“Mi insegni a non far bruciare le uova?”

Elia ride per il tono che sembra quello di un bambino, ma annuisce.

“Il segreto è mettere la dose giusta di olio sulla padella e lasciarla scaldare prima di mettere le uova. Vuoi romperle tu nella ciotola?”

“Posso farcela, sì”

Ridono entrambi e Elia aspetta che Niccolò gli dica quello che deve dirgli, lo vede che c'è qualcosa lo tormenta, nel modo in cui lo guarda con una leggera venatura di nervosismo.

Inizia a parlare dopo aver rotto il secondo uovo.

“Volevo solo ringraziarti, per avermi aiutato e l'altra cosa, le tue parole. Sembra felice”

Lo dice guardandosi alle spalle, dove Martino ride abbracciato a Eva che lo stringe a sua volta, ora che si sono ritrovati e hanno buttato alle spalle i casini fatti da Martino per colpa di Gio.

“Lo è, Martino è una pippa a recitare” per poi aggiungere quando Niccolò guarda lui “e non devi ringraziarmi. Siamo amici e in quanto tali ci supportiamo.”

“Sei mio amico? Non lo sei di Marti?”

“Sono amico di entrambi Ni. Lo siamo tutti, ok?”

Niccolò lo guarda senza proferire parola prima di posare il terzo uovo, pulirsi le mani sui jeans blu scuro e abbracciarlo, stretto.

“Grazie, davvero”

Ed è veloce ma toccante, come un fulmine a ciel sereno.

“Va bene ma ora cucina e basta sentimentalismi”

“Elì tanto sappiamo tutti che sotto quella maschera di menefreghismo sei un orsacchiotto fatto di arcobaleni e zucchero filato”

“Mi rimangio tutto, non mi piaci Fares”

Lo dice ridendo, imbarazzatissimo per essere stato smascherato con una tale facilità.

“E ora usa le tue decantate doti di polso e mano per mischiare le uova”

“Davvero?”

“Marti ne ha parlato una volta, sai, Luchino. È in quella fase in cui i bambini fanno mille domande”

Elia gli porge una forchetta illustrandogli come muoverla per rendere tutto omogeneo porgendogli la ciotola verde. Ed è qui che Martino li raggiunge, abbracciando da dietro Niccolò una volta che ha finito il suo dovere e appoggiando il mento sulla spalla minuta.

“Cosa avete qui che vi abbracciate e ridete?”

“Oh Nì ci ha beccato, dovremo porre fine alla nostra tresca”

“Dovevamo stare più attenti, mi dispiace. È stato bello fino a quando è durato”

Usano entrambi toni melodrammatici che fanno ridere Martino, ancora brillo da tutto il vino bevuto, e poi baciare la guancia a Niccolò che sorride soddisfatto.

“Siete due cretini”

“È quello che ci rende così amici”

Niccolò lo guarda, insicuro, come se avesse paura di aver detto troppo, di aver esagerato e Elia vuole proteggerlo da tutto e da tutti.

“Esatto e ora Marti lascialo cucinare”

Martino sorride a entrambi, ridacchia e dopo aver dato un breve bacio a fior di labbra torna dagli altri, dove Elia può vedere benissimo che Filippo li sta guardando e sorride incontrando il suo sguardo. Almeno fino a quando lui non lo interrompe bruscamente per girare gli spaghetti ed evitare così che si attacchino tutti cuocendosi.

Niccolò dice solo “Penso tu gli piaccia, sai? Ha accettato subito dopo che gli ho detto che avremo festeggiato a casa tua” prima di chiedergli quale padella usare, capendo subito che non aveva intenzione di parlarne. O pensarci.

In quel momento vuole solo bearsi di quella tranquillità e riuscire a mangiare senza bruciare qualcosa.

 

+1

Quando Niccolò li invita tutti a cena da lui - _questa settimana Marti si trasferisce da me che i miei non ci sono, mi farebbe piacere invitarvi a cena uno di quei giorni, per ringraziarvi_ \- Elia non riesce a trovare cosa dire. Perché davvero quel ragazzo era stata una bella aggiunta al loro gruppo e si vedeva che non aveva mai avuto il supporto che aveva trovato nella loro amicizia e questo lo rendeva davvero incline a volergli davvero un gran bene. Tantopiù che lui e Martino sembravano darsi sicurezza minuto dopo minuto, ora dopo ora e giorno dopo giorno.

Luchino aveva abbracciato Niccolò, a nome di tutti e Gio si era limitato a dargli una pacca sulla spalla e accettare l’invito.

Niccolò lo guarda in attesa, essendo lui in silenzio e Elia quasi si sente in imbarazzo per essersi perso nella sua testa. Come ultimamente gli succede con tutte quelle nozioni nuove che ha imparato su sé stesso e su cosa fare a riguardo.

“Ho delle condizioni”

Giovanni alla sua destra ride, scuotendo la testa.

“E te pareva 'zì. Sei sempre il solito rompicazzo”

“Oh, dovremo sostituire la parola rompicazzo a Elia, sarebbe una svolta”

E quest'ultima battuta di Luchino fa ridere tutti – compreso lui - perché si è scoperto essere quello precisino del gruppo, nonostante l'aria da menefreghista, che vuole le cose fatte bene e che non vuole accontentarsi mai anche a costo di rendersi difficile la vita. Cosa in cui è bravissimo tra l'altro.

“Scusa se non voglio che ci propini cose orrende”

A cui Luchino risponde con un semplice “non lo farebbe mai, da dopo la lasagna ha fatto il bravo 'Zi”

“Non so Luchì, per corteggiarmi mi ha quasi avvelenato” dice Martino, non lasciandosi scappare l'occasione per prendere amorevolmente in giro il suo ragazzo.

Niccolò allora ride, per poi cercare di portare nuovamente l'attenzione sul discorso, con un sorriso leggermente teso. Come se qualcuno potesse dirgli di no con quegli occhi dolci. O con Martino pronto ad alzare le mani su chiunque ferisse anche involontariamente Niccolò.

“Sei esagerato Marti e poi sono qui con voi, tanto male non ho fatto no?”

Niccolò gli sorride furbo, agitando le sopracciglia in una maniera talmente buffa che Martino non può che ridere con lui soprattutto quando a rispondere al suo posto è Gio.

“UH, ti ha fregato 'zi”

“Non lo incoraggiare Gio e poi che razza di migliore amico sei?”

Elia non ha idea di cosa risponde Giovanni perché focalizza nuovamente l'attenzione su Niccolò che lo guarda ora evidentemente nervoso.

“Comunque, dimmi le condizioni e vediamo se sono fattibili”

Elia torna serio, per prenderlo palesemente in giro e fargli credere di avere richieste super difficili da realizzare.

“Non ci saranno ingredienti pazzi e avrò una bottiglia di vino solo per me”

La tensione sul viso di Niccolò di scioglie immediatamente e gli porge la mano per suggellare un accordo, da persona stravagante qual è.

“D’accordo?”

“Si”

“Allora ci vengo”

Martino allora interviene abbracciando il suo ragazzo e dicendo “Non avevi davvero scelta Elì, ti ci avrei portato comunque” che fa ridere tutti come la famiglia felice che sono diventati.

Al che Niccolò aggiunge “O ti ci avrebbe portato Filippo con la forza. Stranamente ha di nuovo accettato solo una volta che abbiamo assicurato che ci saresti stato” e mettendo un broncio ridicolo continua nella sua sceneggiata “Noi siamo troppo noiosi per lui o forse non possiamo dargli quello che vuole da te” e finisce la frase ridendo, guardando Martino con gli occhi innamorati e compiaciuti della sua stessa frase.

E Elia mentirebbe dicendo che quella frase gli è indifferente, così come il pensiero che Filippo voglia vederlo e si promette di essere coraggioso come i suoi due amici si mostrano ogni giorno nell'amarsi. Male che vada ha comunque un nuovo amico per cui darebbe volentieri un pezzo d'anima. E al mondo non c'è cosa più rara di un buon amico.

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Ogni commento/feedback è piu che gradito anche per l'ansia che ho di averli resi OOC.  
> Grazie per averla letta <3


End file.
